The present invention relates to a body board having a pair of extensions forming hydrodynamic propulsion surfaces adjacent the stern of the body board and particularly relates to a body board having flexible and removable extensions to facilitate storage, handling, transportation and packaging of the body board and extensions.
Body or boogie boards as commonly known generally comprise a board on which an individual may ride an incoming wave. Extensions for body boards to provide a propulsion assist to the body board are also well known. See, for example, my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,810,630; 5,498,184 and 5,738,555, the subject matters of which are incorporated herein by reference. In those patents, there are provided rigid extensions adjacent opposite side edges of the body board and near the stern of the body board which provide a generally stern-facing recessed surface. Water delivered in a direction generally from behind the body board toward its stern exerts a force against the surface to propel the body board forwardly. These body boards with extensions provide a propulsive effect which is a significant improvement over body boards without such extensions. However, the extensions are somewhat bulky and substantially increase the lateral and height dimensions of the body board. From a review of the body board with extensions in the above-identified patents, it will be appreciated that this increased size or bulk significantly impacts the ability of a manufacturer, as well as a retailer, to handle, store, transport and/or package the body board with extensions. For example, in shipping body boards with rigid extensions secured adjacent opposite side edges thereof, the bulk of the extensions on the body board necessarily reduces the quantity of body boards which may be shipped and/or stored in a given volume, even when the body boards are arranged or stacked bow-to-stern and alternately inverted relative to one another to reduce their aggregate volume. Accordingly, there is a need for a body board with extensions wherein the bulk or volume of the body board, including the extensions, can be substantially reduced to facilitate the handling, storage, transportation and packaging of the body boards with extensions.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a body board member having a bow and stern and generally in a conventional configuration of a body board. Along opposite side edges and adjacent the stern of the body board, there is provided a pair of extensions formed of a flexible material, such as a foam plastic material. Each extension provides a recessed surface generally facing aft from the stern of the body member such that water delivered in a direction generally toward the stern exerts a force against the generally rearward-facing recessed surface to propel the body board in a forward direction. Each extension is shaped such that an area defined by the rearward-facing recessed surface is substantially equivalent to a maximum cross-sectional area of that extension taken along a plane perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the body board member and such that the maximum cross-sectional area of the extension facing aft is located proximate the stern of the body member.
In a preferred embodiment, the extensions are formed of a flexible material and in the general shape of a cone with the base of the cone opening in a stern direction and corresponding substantially to the maximum cross-sectional area against which water impacts to propel the body board. With the extensions secured along opposite side edges of the body board, the flexible extensions may be folded over a surface of the body board, preferably the upper surface, to decrease the bulk of the body board with extensions. Particularly, the lateral and height dimensions of the body board with extensions are significantly reduced by folding the extensions over a surface of the body board. Thus, when the extensions are folded from a first shape, i.e., an operable configuration, to a second shape, i.e., an inoperable configuration designed to facilitate handling, storage, transportation and packaging of the body board with extensions, the product is significantly reduced in bulk, i.e., volume. For example, when the extensions are folded into and secured in their second positions, about twice as many body boards may be provided in a given volume, e.g., for storage or transport, than with the extensions in a fully operable condition.
While the extensions formed of flexible material may be folded to reduce the bulk of the product with the extensions retained in their folded configurations, e.g., by strapping, it has also been found that the extensions will tend to expand toward their original shape, i.e., their operable shape, but have insufficient memory once unfolded to return fully to their operable shape. To accommodate this phenomena, inserts are provided for use with the body board. The inserts are formed of a material having greater rigidity than the flexible material of the extensions. The inserts may thus be inserted through the open stern ends of the extensions such that the extensions assume their original operable, generally conical configuration and volume and are maintained in that configuration by the inserts. In a preferred embodiment, the inserts may be formed in a frustoconical shape having the same general shape as the first or operational shape of the extensions but shortened at opposite ends. The inserts are retained within the extensions by any number of various methods. For example, one or more stops may be formed on the inside surface of each extension. The stops are compressible to enable insertion of the insert into the extension through its large open end and are depressible to release the insert when desired. Alternatively, protrusions may be formed on the outside surface of the insert to engage the interior surface of the extensions to retain the inserts within the extensions. A further alternative provides hook-and-loop fasteners cooperable between the insert and inside surface of the extensions to retain the inserts within the extensions. As a further alternative, the insert may have a plurality of holes which, upon insertion and full seating of the insert in the extension, receive portions of the flexible material whereby the flexible material portions form stops preventing removal of the insert from the extension.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, the extensions are removable from the body board. To accomplish this, female receptacles are formed along the side edges of body board, preferably two receptacles per side. Preferably, those female receptacles have screw threads and in one form may comprise opposite ends of a rod passed laterally through the body board. Male parts, preferably having screw threads, are provided through the extensions for threaded engagement with the female parts, the male parts having enlarged heads to facilitate retention of the extensions along opposite sides of the board member.
It will therefore be appreciated that the flexibility of the extensions permits significant reductions in the bulk of the board product when shipped, transported or stored with the extensions secured to the board. A user of the board with extensions may also flatten the extensions, e.g., when transporting the board with extensions in the trunk of an automobile. The inserts may be provided separately in a nested, i.e., stacked, configuration, resulting in a significant reduction in the overall volume required to ship, store or transport the body board. Releasable securement of the extensions to the body board also results in a significant reduction in bulk, since the extensions can be nested and provided separately. This latter configuration is also significant in that the body boards can be manufactured and sold with the female parts, e.g., rods, extending through the boards for subsequent securement of extensions to the boards on an as-needed or desired basis. Thus, the boards can be used with or without the extensions as desirable.
In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a body board comprising an elongated body board member having a bow and a stern and substantially flat surfaces on opposite sides, the body member being capable of supporting an individual lying on a first flat surface thereof, a pair of extensions coupled to the body member adjacent opposite sides of the body member, each extension of the pair of extensions and in a first configuration thereof having a first height dimension, each extension providing an aft facing surface so that water delivered in a direction generally toward the body member and the stern thereof exerts a force against the aft-facing surface to propel the body board and the aft-facing surface of each extension in the first configuration thereof defining a volume of decreasing cross-sectional area in a direction toward the bow, each extension being formed of a flexible material enabling the extension to be folded into a second configuration at least in part overlying one of the flat surfaces of the board to provide a second height dimension thereof less than the first height dimension.
In a further preferred embodiment according to the present invention, there is provided a body board comprising an elongated body board member having a bow and a stern and substantially flat surfaces on opposite sides, the body member being capable of supporting an individual lying on a first flat surface thereof, a pair of extensions releasably coupled to the body member adjacent opposite sides of the body member, each extension of the pair of extensions and in a first configuration thereof having portions extending beyond the height and lateral confines of the board to define a first envelope, each extension providing an aft facing surface so that water delivered in a direction generally toward the body member and the stern thereof exerts a force against the aft-facing surface to propel the body board and the aft-facing surface of each extension in the first configuration thereof defining a volume of decreasing cross-sectional area in a direction toward the bow, each extension being formed of a flexible material enabling the extension to be folded into a second configuration at least in part overlying one of the flat surfaces of the board to provide a second envelope within the confines of the first envelope.